The Harvestmath Party
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "I've got an idea," Frodo said. "Harvestmath is coming up and well, I thought…" "We'd go in costumes," Sam asked. "That's cool!" Merry said. "That would be neat," Pippin added, "Oh, and I have the right idea for a costume. Ready…" "The musketeers," the four hobbits said in unison. "Wow. We're thinking alike today," Merry said, stunned but impressed.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

This idea came almost out of the blue. But now the plot bunnies are running amok. So here we go. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins was enjoying his lunch at the Green Dragon inn. But he wasn't alone, for his friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took also had a good time. But then, the Harvestmath Festival was coming up. They would need to do something to celebrate the holiday…

"I've got an idea," Frodo said. "Harvestmath is coming up and well, I thought…"

"We'd go in costumes," Sam asked.

"That's cool!" Merry said.

"That would be neat," Pippin added, "Oh, and I have the right idea for a costume. Ready…"

"The musketeers," the four hobbits said in unison.

"Wow. We're thinking alike today," Merry said, stunned but impressed.

Pippin spoke up. "Well, I want to be…"

"Porthos," the four hobbits said in unison a second time.

"We can't all be Porthos," Frodo said. "Listen, there's four of us who can play one of the musketeers." He paused. "So, which one of us should play Porthos?"

"And don't assume myself." Sam said.

"That would be an obvious choice," Merry said.

"That's not funny," Sam said, serious.

"Well, have you got any bright ideas?" Merry asked. He glanced over at the three hobbits, telling them, "Now, for someone to play Porthos, costume included, would have to be someone who loves food and merry cheer."

"What?" Pippin asked. Frodo knew then who to pick. "You want me to play Porthos? Come on."

"It's no joke." Frodo grinned. "I think you'd make a good Porthos."

"Pippin as Porthos…" Pippin shrugged. "It works for me." He cheered, "Yes! I'm playing as Porthos this Harvestmath! So thrilled!"

"Who will you dress as," Merry said, getting Frodo's attention, "Frodo?"

Frodo smirked. "Well, I'm sure we'll all be dressed alike. Our costumes, I mean."

"That's true," Sam said.

"Who do you think Gimli and Legolas will be?" Pippin asked. "They were coming up with something elaborate for Harvestmath."

"I don't know about you, but I think we should get changed into our costumes. After we're done eating here," Merry said.

"Good idea," Frodo said, drinking his hot apple spiced tea.

"That works for me," Sam said, nodding in agreement.

"Then let's go. We have a party to get to," Pippin said.

Frodo chuckled in merry delight. Yes, Porthos seemed the right pick for Pippin's costume. But who was he, Frodo Baggins, going to be? Hm… maybe D'Artagnan. As for Sam and Merry… well, he hoped they would have their musketeer costume figured out.

o-o-o

It was nearly sunset. Frodo was already to go in his Musketeer costume, complete with D'Artagnan's cutlass. Yes, this seemed the right choice for him. As he stepped out into Bag End's costume, Pippin showed up dressed up and ready for the party. But they were wearing the same uniform. Just then, Sam and Merry showed up, dressed in their musketeer costumes. Only Merry was carrying a Bible on hand.

"So you're going as Aramis then?" Frodo asked Merry.

"It seems I am," Merry said. "Who else has arrived?"

Frodo jumped back when Gimli showed up, dressed all in red and with a yellow lightning bolt revealed on the costume's chest. Frodo nearly chuckled at the sight of him. It was a good match, wasn't it? Maybe…

"I'm the Flash!" Gimli said. "Now, no dwarf will match my speed! Ha ha! Oh…" He looked up seeing Legolas wearing all black, including a black cape to match his bat hood. "Well, isn't this interesting."

"And who are you supposed to be, Legolas?" Frodo asked, out of curiosity. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the wood elf.

"I'm Batman!" Legolas spoke in a deep voice.

"Oh boy," Pippin said, understanding. "Here we go."

"I'm the Flash," Gimli said. "Because I run really fast."

"I beg to differ, friend dwarf," Legolas said, in his usual voice.

"No arguments now," Gimli said. "Even though we're superheroes, we've come to a specific agreement: not to let our friendship be ruined over the Harvestmath festival."

"You know, Legolas is still going to have a lot of fans, right?" Frodo asked.

"Well then, there we have it." Legolas said. "Now, if you will excuse me, friend hobbits and dwarves, I am off to find Aragorn. Wish me luck!" He moved his cape in the air as he breezed out the door.

"And who is the Flash again?" Gimli asked, confused. "I'm going to chase after him. Because I'm the Flash! Zoom!" He zipped out the door in double time.

"I think that costume's got to his head," Merry said, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go," Frodo said. He added, "Who knows? Maybe the fangirls will notice us."

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"I know. We look decent enough to please the fangirls," Frodo said, smirking. "Come on, let's go." And on he went, out the door and through the portal. He had arrived at Aragorn's party. Just as he guessed, there was Legolas crowded by a bunch of fangirls in costumes. Well, it was bound to happen, wasn't it? Not even a Batman costume could keep the fangirls' away… well, Frodo was glad he chose the Musketeer costume with his friends.

"Hullo, my friends," Aragorn said, approaching them. Frodo looked up at him. He was dressed like royalty, but from a different time.

"What era is your costume from?" Merry asked him.

"Nineteenth century France," Aragorn said. "I am king. I might as well play the part well…"

"Aragorn," Arwen said, approaching them. Frodo was stunned to see her, dressed in white and wearing a white lace shawl.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Frodo asked her.

"Christine Daae," Arwen said. "I thought the dress fit the part."

"You look stunning," he said.

"Yes, she is," Aragorn said, leaning in to kiss Arwen, his wife.

"I'm happy for you, too," Frodo said. "And…"

"YEE HA!" cried a blue alien creature, which looked similar to a dog. Frodo was stunned to see the creature move about the place, tearing up the place until he disappeared through a portal.

"Who is that?" Frodo asked him.

"Stitch." Aragorn answered. "He continually pops in through various portals. We had to get a second cake in here and prevent Stitch from taking a few slices."

"Or the entire cake," Arwen said.

"That too. Excuse me," Aragorn said, walking away.

"I'll accompany him," Arwen told the hobbits. "You enjoy the festivities."

"We will," Frodo and his three hobbit friends said in unison.

"Who else can we torture?" Merry asked. He told Frodo, "Pippin and I will scout the area."

"I'll stay with Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"Sam, if Rosie is here…" Frodo said, noticing another hobbit in the room. "There she is." It was Rosie, dressed up in white as well. He told Sam, kindly, "Sam, you go with her. I'll explore the citadel."

"Okay. Just don't you go wanderin' too far," Sam said.

"Go Sam. I'll be fine," Frodo said.

"All right. Here I go," Sam said, heading towards Rosie. Frodo was left alone now. Now, where could he wander to next?

Frodo's gaze met that of the food tables, which were complete with their own black and red roses, as well as white lace on all the tables. Even the food looked gruesome, but given Pippin's rush to eat the food, Frodo concluded it must be good. Taking one of the plates, Frodo moved down the row, grabbing what food he could. The last he picked up was hot apple cider, which quenched his thirst greatly.

"I don't understand, Ed," a familiar voice said across the way, "why can't I be Kylo Ren?"

"Well, we agreed not to play villains this year," Edmund said.

"Peter, why don't we settle for what we have," It was Susan Pevensie. "I'm dressed up as a masked ballroom dancer, Lucy's Belle, Edmund's Han Solo and you're Kylo Ren. I say we're all happy."

"But we're not following a theme," Lucy said.

"Who cares?" Edmund said. "Just because our favorite hobbits have the same theme, it doesn't mean we shouldn't have our own mix-and-match theme."

"Well done, Edmund," Peter said, sarcastically.

"Say, you picked Kylo Ren, Peter," Edmund said.

"Edmund, calm down," Susan said.

"Well, Happy Halloween," Edmund said, digging into the food. Frodo realized then that the Pevensies were staring at him. Minding his place, Frodo moved over to a round table, where his friends were. It seemed much safer… until Edmund spoke up, calming down, "And I make a good Han Solo."

"They're at it again," Merry said. "The Pevensies. Always have to decide who they'll pick."

"Do they follow a theme? I know they did one year," Pippin asked.

"Nah. Well… only if they agree to it. Having a theme for some families is tough to work on," Merry said. "But we get through it."

"I'm glad we chose Musketeers," Sam said. "We're workin' together. As a family."

"Just not yet, Sam," Merry said, unsure.

"Oh come on." Sam said, followed by him and Pippin, "We'd make a great team."

"It's a shame that Legolas still has his fangirls chasing him," Pippin said, pointing to across the way.

"Now ladies," Legolas spoke in his deep Batman voice, "I am Batman. Now, you girls stay calm…"

"Oh Legolas!" One fangirl screeched. "Be my valentine."

"It's not Valentine's Day!" Legolas spoke again. He was starting to lose the Batman voice. "Oh no."

Frodo spun around, right as Legolas bolted out the doors with his fangirls chasing him. Frodo shook his head. He felt sorry for the elvish prince. Then again, he was glad no fangirls were chasing him just now… well, he could hope it, given the time of day it was. But his thoughts returned to reality, when Pearl Took approached, wearing a blue ball gown.

"Frodo," Pearl said. "You're a Musketeer."

"Yes we are," Pippin said, wolfing down some fried chicken.

"Pippin," Pearl said without complaint.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Frodo asked her.

"Cinderella. It fits, doesn't it?" Pearl said.

"Our family's rich, Pearl," Pippin said.

"Why are you dressed as Cinderella, Pearl Took?" Merry asked her.

"I was interested in dressing up as Cinderella," Pearl said, confused. "Why? Is there a problem, Merry, Pippin?"

Frodo chuckled. Pippin was in trouble now. As was Merry. That much was obvious.

"Pippin, would you like to get me a hot mug of apple cider?" Merry asked, grinning.

"Pippin don't listen to him," Pearl said.

"You're my sister." Pippin said, returning his gaze to Merry, "And aren't you capable of getting your own…"

"Pippin," Merry warned him.

"Oh right!" Pippin said, understanding. "Merry and I will be a moment."

Pearl shook her head. "I'm coming with you both." She turned to Frodo, "Enjoy the festivities, Frodo."

"Thank you, Pearl," Frodo said, smiling. If only he knew what the two rascals and Pearl wanted. But then… maybe it was better not knowing.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam told him.

"Yes Sam. What is it?" Frodo asked, curiously.

"Well…" Sam leaned over. "I would tell you, but I'm afraid…"

"Okay, I'm back," Legolas approached their tale, in his deep Batman voice. He placed a boom box on the table. It was new and still in good condition. "I have a new song I want to play. It's about my family."

"Oh boy," Frodo said.

"You know, you don't have to…" Sam was interrupted by Frodo.

"No. It's all right." Frodo said. He listened to the boom box's music, but it sounded… off and still in Legolas' voice. If only… well… the song played out anyway.

 _I am an elven princeling  
with a heart of gold.  
Here I am, makings friends,  
because I am Legolas._

Sam turned off the boom box. "Really?"

"You don't like it? How could you not like it?" Legolas asked, curious.

"For one thing, you talk about yourself a lot," Frodo said. "Hasn't your father taught you courtesy?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Legolas said.

"Right," Frodo said. "And where has that led you."

"There he is!" One of Legolas' fangirls pointed out.

"I've got to go," Legolas said, grabbing the boom box and rushing out of the citadel.

Frodo sipped his apple cider. Poor Legolas, he thought with a grin. Well, the Wood-elf had a lot of fans. But his attention was averted back to Sam.

"Happy Harvestmath," Sam said, raising his mug.

"And hopefully this party turns out well," Frodo said, clicking his mug with Sam's.

"Rosie," Merry said, coming their way, "I told you before. Sam's right there."

"There he is. With Mr. Frodo," Rosie said, beaming.

Frodo spun around at the same time as Sam. Rosie had on a white dress with red stains. Frodo had a feeling who she was. Even though he didn't point it out.

"What do you think?" Rosie asked them.

"I think my wife has had a rough night," Sam said.

"Oh Sam, you picked this dress out with me," Rosie said.

"You did?" Frodo asked, perked up.

"Yes I did," Sam said, drinking down a gulp of ale.

"Would you care to dance?" Rosie asked Sam. "Once more."

"I would love to. Excuse me," Sam said.

"Good luck," Frodo told Sam, kindly.

"Thanks, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, taking Rosie's hand and leading her out of the dance floor. Frodo took a swig of his drink, happy to see that his friends were having such a good time. Figuring he wasn't needed any longer, Frodo took a last sip of apple cider and left the party. Only, when returned home to Bag End, he spun around. There was Lucy, still dressed as Belle.

"Lucy, what on earth are you doing here?" Frodo asked her. He had only taken off his plume hat moments ago.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Lucy said. "Oh, do come back to the party. You don't need to leave so early."

"Go back to your family, Lucy," Frodo said. "They need you."

"So you won't go back?" she asked him.

He grinned, sheepishly. "What else am I do there?"

"I'm sure your friends are missing you," she said. "At least come back. Aragorn's worried about you. You left so sudden."

He sighed. Did he have a choice? "Lead on."

To his amazement, when Frodo and Lucy regrouped at Minas Tirith, Frodo was greeted by his friends. They were all worried about him. But what made the night extra special was the girls who wanted to dance with him. Even his friends kept him busy, keeping his mind off of future events. He sighed. Somehow, he knew things would turn around for him and his friends. Indeed, it was a glorious Harvestmath Festival, complete with bobbing for apples and other autumn festivities.

Frodo couldn't have been more pleased. It was the happiest evening of his life… or rather one of his happiest moments. And yet, he was happy to have such good friends by his side. It certainly made the evening better. And that's what counted most to him, in this moment in time.

The End.

"But wait," Legolas said, still dressed as Batman. "What about the costume contest? Whose better: me, the elvish prince, as Batman… or Gimli, the stout ward dwarf, dressed as the Flash?"

"The costume contest ended two hours ago," Sam complained.

"You're both dressed nicely as superheroes," Lucy told them.

"Yes. We know. But who has the better costume?" Gimli asked, still dressed as the Flash.

"Do we really have to decide?" Frodo asked.

"You both have equal costumes," Merry said.

"Who's better costume? You or me?" Legolas asked Gimli.

"Well, the Flash can run at top speeds. That's what makes me the speediest dwarf around…" Gimli dragged on with his spiel about the Flash.

"No, dwarf. I think Batman has…" Legolas too dragged on.

"Is this nice going to end?" Pippin asked his cousins.

"I think we did good this year with our theme," Frodo said.

"I agree," Merry said.

"Totally," Pippin said.

"So, who wants more drinks?" Sam asked his friends.

"Me!" Pippin said.

"I do," Merry said.

"Right then," Sam said, before looking for the waiter.

"Ahhh! It's good to be a hobbit," Merry said.

Frodo and Pippin nodded in agreement. Even though Frodo wanted to help Sam. He did, managing to find their drinks and handing it to his friends.

"Cheers!" the hobbits said, dousing their drink in moments. Merry was right, and Frodo had to agree with him: it was good to be a hobbit.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
